


Silence

by tatertotarmy



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays have changed from the times when Aden and Sonja grew up. As the rest of the island celebrates Harmony Day, Sonja sits on Ymir and thinks about how people celebrated Christmas two hundred years ago. A Rune Factory Secret Santa for cotton-candy-mareep on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Atop of Ymir, everything felt quiet. Sonja sat against the golem's head, watching Fenith Island's residents walk along the snow-covered paths as if it was just another day. Her fingers absentmindedly wrapped around the small wrapped package she had received from Joe, a gift for Harmony Day that he had stammered his way into giving her. A small sigh escaped her lips as she brushed some snow from her pink hair. Her thoughts were only on the calendar she had looked at inside of Odette's restaurant. Through the two years of living in Aden's body, it hadn't really hit her just how different this time was compared to when she grew up. 

At first, since discovering how far Aden and she had been displaced from their time, she wasn't too shaken. Both of their parents had long since passed, and the bonds forged in the present day had softened the blow of friendships lost in time. It was the little things that had begun to build up that had made her feel more and more deflated. Since she was more wrapped up in her situation and helping Aden through each temple, she hadn't noticed something that should have been obvious. 

"Hey, what're you doing all the way up here?" she heard along with footsteps. Her eyes darted down to see a familiar tuft of blue hair and a joking smile. 

"I'm just thinking..." she answered casually as Aden began to walk up Ymir. Sonja saw a package of chocolate secured in Aden's hands and felt a flash of jealously squeeze her stomach. While she was out earlier that day, she had seen Violet nervously clutching the same package near the clinic. The meek brunette had been pacing so furiously with a face as red as a tomato that it was obvious just what she had been thinking of doing. Sonja had always been supportive of Violet's nervous endeavors to get closer to Aden, especially with how stupid he was when it came to a girl's feelings, but now she just felt another emotion when she saw Violet do those kind of things. It was wrong to even feel jealous. It wasn't like she was angry at Violet. Sonja and Aden were just friends, after all. 

"About what?" Aden asked, stirring Sonja from her thoughts as he sat down next to her. 

"Nothing important. Just thinking about the day," Sonja lied as she looked at Aden, trying to pass the heat on her cheeks as a reaction to the snow.

"What? Jealous you didn't get a lot of chocolate?" Aden teased as he held out his prize in front of her face.

"As if!" she scoffed.

"Really?"

"Yea! Have one right here!" Sonja picked up Joe's chocolate from the ground and presented it.

Aden snatched it from her hands, "Hey, thanks!"

"Aden!" Sonja yelled as she made a dive to get it, "That isn't yours!" He laughed as he held it away from her.

"Now it is! Thanks a lot!" Aden cheered happily.

"No it isn't! Joe gave it to me! It's mine!"

"Oh, really?" Aden spoke as Sonja finally snatched it back and recoiled back to her position.

"Yea..." she sighed, "He's just so annoying with that..."

"Still thinks you're his dream girl?"

"Yea. I think he hit his head or something."

"Hey, I kind of admire his dedication, though. Bet he'll ask you to spend Christmas with you."

"I seriously...doubt it..." Sonja spoke, her speech slowing as the holiday crossed her mind.

"What? You don't think he would? I bet he'll try singing something outside your window this year!"

"Aden...you...did see the calendar, right?" Sonja spoke as she returned his gaze. He looked at her blankly, and she nearly rolled her eyes at how clueless he was. Then again, it took her over two years for her to realize it.

"What?"

"They don't celebrate Christmas during this time period. It's almost like it doesn't exist anymore," Sonja spoke as she lowered her eyes to the snow, "There's only Harmony Day...then New Years. Nothing in between."

Aden stared at her for a few moments before he cried out in surprise, "Wait! What? Is that why nobody's mentioned it?"

"It's been over two years..."

"I just thought that nobody was in a relationship..." Aden commented in a defeated tone.

"Yea...me too..." Sonja spoke with a sigh, "I guess it just stopped over the years."

“How can they stop Christmas? I mean, I never got invited once, but…”

“Hey! I invited you over before!”

“That’s different!”

Though Aden was obviously trying to make a joke, something in Sonja’s heart began to deflate. She remained silent, her body frozen against the snow. She heard Aden settle down and felt his eyes on her. She didn't know exactly what was going on. The two of them had been friends forever, and they were all of what they had left of their old life. It hadn't been long since she had finally gotten her body back, and she didn't think that anything large had change between them even through that. Maybe it was just something wrong with her. 

"Hey, why don't we celebrate it?"

Sonja looked to the side to barely meet his eyes before he looked back to the snow. On the bridge of his nose was a new shade of red that wasn't there before. 

"What? How would we do that? It was mainly for..." Sonja's cheeks flared when she remembered. While the two of them had still done the friendly thing back in their time, it was mainly a couple's holiday.

"Exactly..." Aden admitted, eyes still lowered to the snow. Sonja felt the heat on her cheeks deepen. Suddenly, she felt her voice begin to falter as a flutter began in the pit of her stomach. She felt herself begin to grow closer to Aden until she pressed her lips on his cheek. With hesitation she backed away and stared at her friend, whose face had grown even more red. 

"I knew you liked me," Aden spoke as he turned to look at Sonja, a smirk planted on his lips. 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sonja immediately accused as her cheeks flared.

"Nothing! Anyway, I'll meet you at the house on the 25th, alright?" Aden declared suddenly as he got up and practically pranced off of Ymir.

"Hey! You get back here!" Sonja yelled as she struggled to get back up.

"No way! See ya, Sonja!" Aden yelled with a smile as he jumped back onto the island. Sonja fummed as she ran to follow, leaving the silence and solitude for the bustle of Harmony Day.


End file.
